ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Finnal Anto
Paperboy You cannot use Paperboy. In that picture on your userpage (which is way too big), you listed Paperboy. That is my alien, and I never gave you permission to use him. If you do not respond, or do not remove it (by uploading a new version of the file without Paperboy there), I will delete the file and remove all references to Paperboy. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) But I never gave you permission. Don't keep saying you'll use him. But I will let you use him, as long as you use "Ultimate Paperboy" instead of "Paper Box." I don't like when Ultimate forms have names other than "Ultimate Name." (And if you're using a box as Ultimate Paperboy, Weirdo Guy already thought that up. Ask him for permission to use the idea.) (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 15:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not steal aliens if you do not get permission. FIRST WARNING Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 04:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go to chat, Brain is there and he wants to meet you. Jonathan likes pie like it also 04:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Blocked You are now blocked because: * Insulting other user * Swearing on chat * Making redlink Congrats, 3 in one blow. Nice job kid. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 04:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Your mom is blocked :P I have my own fanon wiki if u enter i ban u permanently, you and all your ****** friends Who cares? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 06:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) your mom cares O RLLY? :P Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 06:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Can't hear ya :P. (To your reply) P.S: Only you are on your wiki. Pfft Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 10:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You were blocked for a reason. Stop denying it. The block will increase next time. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 11:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Weirdo Guy (talk) 16:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) We All Missed You I apoligize for telling you to stop breaking the rules. Could we chat again? I love pie and Tennyson Force, please don't shut it down! 17:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! But I was the pest, not you guys. Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 17:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You aren't the pest. You're great. You just got to a good start. I don't hate anyone here. Only if they hacked. Thank you very much. You are so great. I promise I will be good RE: Ray Sure. Have you decided to change your ways and become a better user here? I thought you were gone for good. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 18:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 19:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean "huh?" I've completed your request. And are you going to stop using profanity and stealing others' aliens? I'm assuming so since you came back. And Ray 10 is a good series. :Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 23:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank You, and yes, i will stop using others' aliens without permission Redlinks STOP MAKING IT! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 12:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I edit them!!! Finnal Anto (Talk - Blog - ) 12:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but you make a lot! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 12:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) OK, but give me 15 mins for editing them!